midlight9fandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Lee
Jasper Lee (ジャスパー·リー, Jasupā Rī) is a character and a lucid dreamer in Persona π Fan. He represents the Arcana, Wheel of Fortune. Profile Appearance Jasper is an adolescent boy born with good looks. He has raven dark hair, brown eyes (maroon when he wears contacts) and fair complexion. He wears a white, collared dress shirt (long sleeve), dirty yellow vest, a blue necktie (not fastened), a black blazer, black slacks, black socks and brown leather shoes. His summer uniform is the same except that his dress shirt is in short sleeves and his black blazer is gone. His other clothes are: *Winter clothes which consists of a high collared, dark blue coat, a black turtle neck, black gloves, white pants and black shoes; *Summer clothes which consists of a V-neck, white shirt, a black, sleeveless jacket, with blue headphones; *Pajamas which consists of a ; *Swimming attire which consists of a ; In Second Chronicle, In Third Alter, Background Jasper Lee was born in USA as the only son of a middle-class couple on the brink of being poor. He, along with his parents, struggle to make ends meet but to no avail. As a result, they spend less despite the alarming payment of Jasper's education. Jasper felt useless and desired to help his parents by all means, even though they taught him that vices will not solve anything. He then turned to gambling and betting for money for his parents. It paid off when he made a deal with his father's boss to increase his salary as Jasper brought him suitcases of cash he won from gambling. For a moment, his family lived a life of comfort and peace, but it turned gloomy once his father started to lust for money and become corrupted. It didn't take long for his mother to be in the same state. He looked back and compared to when they were living in poverty and to their current state and became saddened on how much of a monster his parents are. Personality Jasper, like Chantal, is a very open person to the point of speaking his opinions out loud without thinking. He is usually seen smiling and making jokes around. However, it was revealed that he bears a huge regret from the past and thinks of masking it with a cheerful and upbeat facade. He still keeps the same cheerful personality after Chantal and the team defeated his shadow, but unlike before, he became understanding and patient. He also tends to get angry quite easily with a reason and would result with him listening to music to vent out frustrations and give comments with a sharp tongue which everyone would find insulting. Though viewed as a joker by most, Jasper is very skilled in the piano and is actually smart, having been on the top list all through his life in school. By the end, he discovers his love for music and dreams on becoming a musician or a piano teacher. Role Persona π Fan Persona π Fan: Second Chronicle Persona π Fan: Third Alter Relationships Weapons & Abilities Weapons Jasper's signature weapon is an chain-scythe. He can't change into any weapons besides an chain-scythes. His physical attack is Strike attack. Skills Janus Aion In Third Alter, Jasper's playstyle is very similar to Chantal. The spells at his disposal are Garudyne (inflicts Wind damage), Diarahan (heals Jasper completely), Sukukaja (enables him to miss any of the opponent's attacks for 1 minute) and Tetrakarn (blocks any physical attack of his opponent once per activate). His physical attacks are like Chantal's except that he deals more damage than her and only does moderate combos. His Instant Kill skill is Time Reaper, which enables him to stick his chain-scythe in his opponent and engulfs them in total darkness where the opponent gets tied up by numerous film roles and Jasper slices them, cutting the film roles along with the opponent. Quotes Advantage *Is that all you got? * Come on, get up. * Show me more. Disadvantage *How can it be?! * What the--?! * (numerous grunts of pain) Recovery *No giving up here. * Do you think that's enough to take me down? * Time to get serious... Victory Generic *Everything is set in time. * Sorry. Did I hit you too hard? * Well... You did your best. Character Specific *'Anju': I'm fully aware that you are not of this world. That alone explains the strange phenomenon that is happening recently. * Chantal Vel: I knew that I always wanted to surpass you, but not in this way. Oh, but then, isn't this the way to properly distinguish that I become stronger? * Lucio Hernandez: Well, I was wondering if I did become stronger than you since I looked up to you in the past. My expectations were met after all. * Alicia Darrell: It's been a while, Alicia. I never thought that I would beat you in actual combat since you used to terrify me a lot. Were you going soft on me just now? * Arin Jaeger: Ah, my power is now equal to yours, Arin. Can we have another round when you finish healing up? * Hyacinth V. Carriedo: Hyacinth, this isn't like you. Wake up and look around you! * Jasper Lee (Aion): Beating myself in a place like this again kinda brings a shiver on my spine. Trivia *As a sign of friendship, he gives a tarot card based on their Personas. *Some of his alternative color palettes in Time Alter are: **Yosuke Hanamura and Jiraiya - winter outfit - (Persona 4) **Izaya Orihara and Celty (DRRR!!) Gallery Category:Characters